


Waking Up

by tessykins



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Morning Sex, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-23
Updated: 2007-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessykins/pseuds/tessykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Claude have lazy morning sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Unprotected sex between committed partners.

"Claude…"

Claude moaned and buried his face deeper in his pillow. But it was too late; someone was calling his name, sun was shining in through the windows, and he was awake damnit. He picked his head up and glared at his bed partner.

Peter smiled, looking adorably rumpled. "What?" Claude snapped.

Peter curled into his body and pressed sweet sucking kisses into his neck. Claude groaned and tightened his arms around the boy. "Again? Yer goin' to be the death of me." Peter made a noise suspiciously like a giggle against his skin. Claude sighed in exasperated affection, stroked the smooth skin of the empath's back.

Peter lifted his face for a kiss and Claude couldn't help but oblige. Lips and tongues slid together, slowly, softly. Peter pulled away, making a mildly disgusted face. "Ergh. Morning breath." Claude growled and swatted the boy's ass.

Peter hummed approvingly. Their legs tangled together as they slipped further into each other's embrace. Peter's hand skimmed down Claude’s body and grasped his cock, guiding him into his body. Claude groaned as he pushed into Peter, still loose and slick from the night before. "Jesus," he muttered as he pressed his face into the boy's shoulder. Peter moaned and twitched his hips against him.

Claude's hand meandered down Peter's chest, pausing to tweak a nipple, running idle fingers across silk-smooth skin, curling around the boy's erection. Peter gasped and twisted against Claude. Their foreheads pressed together as they rocked together. Peter's eyes drifted closed, eyelashes dark shadows on his cheekbones. Gentle thrusts and Peter was coming with a quiet sigh. Claude moaned, closed his eyes and followed Peter into the dark.

When he opened his eyes, Peter was propped up on an elbow over him, watching him intently. "Hi," the empath murmured.

"'Morning," Claude flipped over to his back and opened his arms to the boy. Peter nestled against his side, breathing slow and eyes heavy. He grinned as the boy slipped back into sleep. Peter was definitely worth waking up for.


End file.
